Isocyanurate derivatives, especially triallyl isocyanurate (hereinafter referred as TRIC) is known as a cross-linking agent useful in obtaining a molded product by curing the cross-linkable polymer.
However, although the cross-linkable polymer molded product using TAIC is excellent in the chemical resistance and compression permanent strain, the heat resistance is insufficient. Also, if TAIC is used for a substituted polyolefin, especially an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, there is a disadvantage that the time of cross-linking process becomes longer because of slow cross-linking rate.
On the other hand, it is known that triazine derivatives such as tris(diallylamino)-s-triazine is used as the crosslinking agent (Patent Document 1), the triazine derivative having has excellent heat resistance compared to TAIC (Patent Document 1).